A Star Start
by RoyalBlueberry
Summary: When the Vocaloids (SeeU, Mayu, Tianyi Luo and a bunch of others) transfer to Ouran, they accidently step into the Host Club. But when an unexpected love blooms Between Hikaru and Luo, the vocaloid's secret is discovered at the last moment. Rated T for blood and some fluff.
1. First Day at Ouran

SeeU stretched her arms up wide and happily. So, first day at an academy, why wouldn't she be excited?

Mayu turned around her in her bed, muttering sleepily to herself about the time and how completely unreasonable it was.

With a pang, SeeU watched her friend fearfully as the yandere sat up.

Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs.

SeeU quickly stood up and turned towards the door.

She saw out of the corner of her eye that Mayu was reaching for the table.

For her axe.

SeeU shivered, but she knew her friend was not after her.

She was after the pervy guy staring through the window.

She stepped out of the room when she heard a blood-curdling shriek surround her ears.

She opened a pan in the kitchen and grimaced.

"What is it?" Mayu was dusting off her bloody pajamas.

"We'll have to have cold potatoes and cold mapo dofu tonight."

Mayu brightened up. "Mapo Dofu? Yay! I love mapo dofu," She squealed, pulling a ladle out of the kitchen before plunging it into the spicy tofu soup.

"Change your clothes first," SeeU snapped, pulling the cold ladle away from Mayu.

"By the way, what did you do with the corpse?"

"I left it there," Mayu said cheerily.

"What?! Go bury it with the others!"

"Fine, fine," sighed Mayu.

Turning around, she flounced out of the room and SeeU turned back to the potatoes and mapo dofu.

She ladled a piece of potato out before she remembered Mayu had drunk out of the ladle.

She dropped the potato into Mayu's mapo dofu, hoping at she wouldn't notice the difference from the spicy potatoes.

She didn't, thankfully.

SeeU glanced around the corner and sighed, slapping her forehead when she saw the bloody streaks in the hallway.

"Why did you bring the corpse _inside_?"

Mayu shrugged.

"I'll bury it then," SeeU sighed. Then she checked her clock.

"OH NO! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" As the girls ran out of the house, SeeU shoved the corpse under the house.

And she turned towards Ouran High school.

Mayu quickly climbed the stairs and both of them burst into the full, crowded room.

The teacher wasn't there yet, thank goodness.

SeeU slid to the floor in relief and fatigue and Mayu reached into her bag to see if she had brought her axe.

She pulled out her bloody axe and waved it in it air a bit, crying, "Look! I remembered to bring it SeeU, I remembered!"

SeeU pushed her friend out of the room and angrily hissed, "Wash that axe, please!"

"Fine, I'll wash my axe," Mayu said, skipping to the bathroom.

SeeU stepped back into the room, and a boy with girly features was looking at her queerly.

A chill went up her spine.

Had the boy really seen the axe?

She turned and went over to her assigned desk, with some help from a few students.

She pulled out her off button and clipped it on her uniform.

No sense in going around without her off button. She didn't want to accidently press it and turn off while walking to class.

A girl with shocking blonde hair approached and introduced herself as Lily.

"You're a vocaloid, right?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you one two? If so, where do you put your off button?" Squeaked SeeU.

"Tone Rion, IA, Yuzuki, you're here too?!" SeeU and Mayu's old friends bounced over to them.

Tone Rion put her pink cloth-clad hands on the table.

"Yup, wouldn't miss it for the world."

Mayu came back, shoving her wet axe into her bag.

She saw the girls and ran over to them with a shriek of glee.

The bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Settle down, folks. Now, my name is Sensei Kurumi…"

After class, SeeU met up with her other roommates, Luo Tiyani at lunch, who had been gone yesterday at a friend's house.

"Let's go to the library after lunch. Kurumi-sensei gave us so much homework!" SeeU complained.

"I know what you mean! Hanekawa-sensei gave us a test." Luo sighed.

Ring Suzune, their other friend who lived with Tone Rion and Yuzuki, joined them.

"I'm gonna use the toilet, you guys go on ahead." Suzune said, picking up her tray after they had finished eating.

"Okay." Said the others, also getting up from their spots.

"Let's go to the music rooms first, I want to see the microphones humans use," Luo suggested walking up the staircases.

"But if you see a human, Luo, you won't be able to freely speak with them," teased Mayu.

Luo blushed and pushed Mayu playfully. "No I won't," She lied, laughing.

They stopped in front of an overly large music room.

SeeU stepped up to grasp the handle, turning to her friends eagerly.

Mayu, behind her, gripped her axe tightly just in case the room was occupied.

Luo glanced up at the sign that read "Music Room".

SeeU turned around, letting go of the handle when she saw Mayu slip the axe out of her bag.

"No, no, Mayu. You shouldn't bring it out right now. If there's someone inside, they'll freak out and report us."

Luo read the other sign hanging down from the Music Room sign.

"But if there's someone in there, they'd kill us," Protested Mayu.

SeeU groaned. "No they won't. This is a private academy and you've been watching way too much Future Diary."

As they bickered back and forth, Luo, eyes locked on the sign, tugged at their skirts.

"SeeU, Mayu? I think you want to take a teensy weensy look at this…"

SeeU and Mayu, too caught up with their argument, didn't hear her.

"FINE, I'll put it away!" Mayu muttered, shoving the axe in her bag.

Unfortunately, she shoved it in too hard and the bottom of her bag ripped, causing her lunch money to fall out.

Muttering yandere opinions, Mayu leaned down to pick up the money as SeeU stretched her arm towards the handle once again.

Luo tugged at the girls' skirts until she felt SeeU freeze and heard a hollow clunk of a door opening before she turned to look herself.

She turned away from the sign and looked to where SeeU and Mayu were looking.

"Welcome to the Host Club~!"


	2. Let's Meet the Host Club

SeeU gazed openmouthed at the host club boys.

The blonde one approached them and SeeU recognized three of them as her classmates.

The twins and the girly boy were in her class.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" He repeated, smiling.

SeeU gazed at him in confusion and Mayu reached into her bag again. Luo stared at him.

"So girls, do you like a-" The boy was cut off as Mayu pushed her way up to the front, axe in hand.

She put it against his throat and the little Blondie holding a bunny doll cried out, "Tama-chan!"

"Sempai…?" The girly boy gasped.

Mayu gave a threatening growl but SeeU pushed her out of the way. "Stop that! I'm so very sorry," SeeU apologized hurriedly.

She turned and pushed Mayu out of the room, angrily shouting, "I told you to put that axe away!"

Luo continued to stare at the door, even though SeeU had closed it as she pushed Mayu out.

She considered opening the door for a moment, but then shrugged it away.

Even if she did, her angel instincts would take over and she'd become so tongue-tied.

But she had to do it. She couldn't just leave the poor boys scared without a proper explanation

So she quickly threw open the door.

SeeU and Mayu had left, bickering.

The boys were clustered around the moaning blonde one. They turned around when they heard the door open.

"Um…" Luo found it incredibly hard to speak to these humans.

She gave them a little bow and muttered, "I'm sorry Mayu pointed her axe at your throat," before hurrying out, burning with embarrassment.

She turned around to close the door as her angel wing's invisibility decided to wear off.

"Tama-chan, what's that?" The Blondie boy pointed at her wing.

The twins hurried over to her and poked it with one finger.

"Yikes! Don't touch that," Luo snapped, pushing them away forcefully.

"So it's real?" The twins sounded as if they couldn't believe her.

Luo, incredibly offended, turned and stomped away, her boots clomping on the floor.

"Wait, come back!" The girly boy and the tall Blondie were looking at her.

Luo turned around and stomped angrily before she remembered herself and turned away, thoroughly embarrassed if not shocked by her own behavior.

She hurried away into the corridor before she realized her friend, Tian Dian, the little robot-y looking fairy, was no longer in her pack.

Luo cursed herself and ran back to look for the fairy.

(Meanwhile)

"SeeU, I'm NOT sorry. This whole world is the game, and besides, that serial killer might have been in the room."

SeeU shivered. "_You_ are a serial killer, Mayu."

Mayu shrugged. "Self-defense," She said with a goofy grin.

SeeU had to admit this girl knew her stuff. She turned and ran into the chest of one of the twins.  
"Hey! I'm sorry," Said the boy before he recognized her. "It's you!" He cried.

Mayu turned and stalked away, leaving SeeU to deal with the mortified twin.

"I'm sorry. Mayu is a yandere, you see, and there's a serial killer after us," SeeU apologized hurriedly.

"What?! A serial killer?! You'll have to call the police! Here, I'll help-" The twin was cut off by SeeU.

"It's fine. Mayu will threaten him if he does. He's an outdoor serial killer anyways. He won't hurt me."

"I'm Kaoru by the way. What's your name?"

"My name is SeeU. Nice to meet you and I'm really sorry, again."

"That's okay!" Laughed Kaoru, "Your other friend apologized already, so…"

"Luo did?! Wow, that's a once in a lifetime chance to see Luo speak to a huma- NO! I mean other person!" SeeU babbled.

Kaoru laughed, patted her head and turned around. "See you, SeeU!" He joked.

SeeU, feeling a lot friendlier with him, gave him a light punch on the arm before tromping away to her next class.

(Meanwhile)

Mayu turned around the corner, muttering silently to herself.

There was a serial killer on the loose (besides herself) and he was after them.

"Sure, I killed his dad, but that doesn't matter now. HE was the one looking at me while I took a shower," Mayu growled.

Then she gave herself a wide grin and grinned even harder when she saw people around her change her face from sulky to cheerful.

Mayu laughed and collapsed when she entered a bathroom stall.

"If they capture me, I'll just break my on button! Then they can't kill me! I'm not even ALIVE!" Mayu, in a maddened craze, laughed to the sky, eyes opened wide.

Then she stopped and exited the stall.

"Yawn, I'm so tired," Mayu murmured.

She walked over to her next class, choir. She smirked. "I'll beat EVERYBODY with Caramel Sugar!"

She walked in and was surprised to see the number of students were few.

Before she could comment the number of students to the teacher, Tachibana-sensei called out, "Mayu, please sing a song for us."

Mayu stared at her, confused.

"You are one of the vocaloids, no? The famous singers? Oh, do please sing a song for us!"

Mayu smiled. So that's what they were asking for. How simple.

"I'll sing Caramel Sugar for you!" Mayu said sweetly.

"Oh, yes, please do! I'd love to hear you sing," Tachibana-sensei cried.

Mayu secretly rolled her eyes. What an energetic teacher.

So she opened her mouth and was about to start singing when there was a loud crashing noise.

Mayu turned to look at the teacher. She had fallen over in excitement.

"What the… Sensei, are you okay? Did you drink too much coffee?" Another student asked, rolling her eyes.

"Four cups too much, I'm afraid." Said Tachibana-sensei from the floor.

Mayu leaned down to hold out her hand for the teacher to grasp.

"Are you okay?" She asked kindly.

Tachibana-sensei stood up and brushed herself off.

"Now, Mayu…" Tachibana-sensei squealed again and fell over, this time snapping her heels in half.

Mayu groaned, slapping her hand to her forehead. What a day this is!

**This is a DISClAIMER~ So none of these characters except Tachibana-sensei belong to me~**


	3. Meeting the Boys

Mayu finished caramel sugar **(A/N: The link to the song is on my bio~)** and stood a little to the side, anticipating compliments.

Tachibana-sensei squealed in delight and fell over again and called out from the floor, "Class is dismissed."

Mayu helped the teacher up and then left, before she remembered she forgot her bag in the music room.

Mayu cursed silently and trekked back to the music room. She flung open the door to find not Tachibana-sensei, but one of the Host Club boys. It was the one with the glasses.

"What're you doing here, Axe-woman?" he asked in a calm tone of voice.

"I could ask you the same, Glasses-man." Mayu smiled back.

"I'm here for Tachibana-sensei's files."

"Aren't those files private, senpai?"

"They are. So you are Mayu, a vocaloid, no?"

Mayu smiled kindly. "I sure am~!"

"And a famous singer in disguise?"

Mayu instantly reverted into yandere mode. "How do you know me, Glasses-man?!"

She reached for her bag but the Glasses-man snatched it away and lifted her axe from it.

"So dangerous, lugging around an axe," Glasses-man said.

Mayu scowled and pulled her axe and the bag away from him.

She turned and, puffing with useless anger, and she heard the glasses-man call out behind her,

"My name is Kyoga."

Mayu turned again and stuck out her tongue before running out of the room, calling out behind her, "You'd better not tell anybody!"

(Meanwhile)

Luo reached out to grab Tian Dian from the little senpai with the bunny doll.

"Tian Dian is not a toy, please s-stop touching h-h-her." Luo stuttered, not used to speaking to humans.

"But it's so interesting!" The boy gushed. "I'm Mitsukuni but you can call me HONEY~"

"Uh…"

"Never mind Honey-senpai, what is your name?" One of the twins was behind her.

Luo was immediately self-conscious about her height. Did she have to be so short?

"L-Luo Tianyi…"

"I'm Hikaru. Nice to meet you," He smiled.

Luo turned and muttered, "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'd b-best be g-going…"

"Oh, okay." Hikaru sounded disappointed, but it wasn't genuine, Luo decided. He was only a host club boy.

She comforted Tian Dian before placing her gently in her school bag.

Luo walked slowly to her next class, begging for the day to be done, for this was her last class of the day.

She sat down at a table and looked up. It was Hanekawa-sensei with her book bags. Reading time!

Luo sat down with a vocaloid book and read the pages, smiling contentedly while she stared at her pictures.

"Vocaloids, huh?"

Luo looked up to see a girly boy who was in the host club earlier.

"Y-yes, I-I do. Like them, I-I mean…" Luo couldn't find her words.

The girly boy laughed. "I'm Haruhi. What about you?"

"My n-name is… L-Luo…"

"Hi, Luo. Now, say, what about your friend there?"

"M-Mayu is you t-talking about? S-she's sorry. But…"

"You don't have to act all flustered. It's okay. I understand she might be a little… Um… Mentally unstable?"

"Y-yes, she is a b-bit…" Luo stammered. The boy must've noticed she was getting uncomfortable, so he left her with a 'bye'.

Luo slowly turned the pages in her vocaloid book, fingers trembling from the trauma.

It was only a human. And Luo suspected this… Host club boy was really a girl. How, Luo wasn't sure.

She was only sure that the boy, Haruhi, was a girl. Luo flipped the pages in her book, picking a random page and glanced at the vocaloid she landed on.

Hatsune Miku! Why, Luo had admired this vocaloid for a very long time.

She stared at the pages, and turned the page again. It was IA, her friend! She glanced at the pictures over and over again.

"Looking a bit roughed up, Luo!"

Luo looked up, startled by the random comment.

It was her friend Tone Rion.

"Rion, you scared me! And are those… Book bags?!" Luo chuckled.

Rion had five book bags slung over her shoulder. She shrugged and a bag slipped off.

Reaching down to grab it, Rion replied, "Yes, what about it?"

"I would've thought you use something more… Hmm… Futuristic, should I say?" Luo giggled.

"Not everything I wear is futuristic!"

"Mmhmm, sure, totally!" Luo said sarcastically.

Rion casually glanced over Luo's shoulder onto her book.

"Is that a vocaloid book?!"

"Yes, it is. Okay, so let me guess… You want to borrow it."

"Oh, yes, yes, YES! Please?" Rion gave Luo some puppy eyes.

"Okay…" Reluctantly staring at IA (We'll call her Aria)'s pictures, Luo handed the book to Rion.

"Ohmigosh thanks so much, buddy!" Rion, beaming, skipped out of the room, slipping the book into her already full book bag.

Luo, unsure of what do to now, (It was nearly time for the bell to ring) waited in her seat, fidgeting with her hands.

Finally the bell rung and Luo tripped over her feet in a failed attempt to rush out the door before anybody else. She peeked out the door to see SeeU hurrying down the steps, eyes flashing with panic.

Luo groaned, and did a face palm right there on the floor. If SeeU was hurrying away like this, that meant Mayu did something.

This time it could be anything, a murder, a theft, a pick-pocket. Mayu was a very troubled girl and did these things out of defense, but it was still unnatural.

Luo wondered what Mayu did as she stood up to brush her dress-uniform off.

She knew, as she climbed down the steps slowly outside, that whatever Mayu had done at home while she was away, it was not going to be a pretty sight.


	4. After School Events

**(A/N: Thanks so much Swirly592 for reviewing! I'll try to update more often, sometimes I get writer's block and be lazy and not write for a couple of days, but then I'll type a whole chapter, like I did with this one in just three hours)**

SeeU panicked when she reached the house. When she saw nobody around the house, she sighed and peeked under the house.

Thank goodness the corpse, in its full, rotted body, was still there.

She put her hands under its armpit before pulling it into the hole she had dug yesterday in prep for the next victim.

She pulled out a trowel from the shed and buried the body with a small shiver as she recalled she was living on a graveyard.

She turned when she heard Mayu praise her digging efforts from behind her and turned to snap, "Digging is not what I should be doing! I should be practicing my vocal cords right now!"

Mayu gave SeeU a little shrug before telling her about the 'Glasses-man' she met earlier today. From the info she gave SeeU, she guessed it was one of the Host Club Boys.

SeeU dragged Mayu back to the house before giving her a lecture about taking the axe to school.

"Don't panic, SeeU! There isn't anything that they can do to us, Vocaloids."

SeeU rolled her eyes. So okay, everybody knew the vocaloid Mayu was a bit scary. But nobody, not even Aria (Who usually thought the best of everyone), would suspect _this._

She put her school bag down and pulled out the homework, making sure she pulled out her books too.

SeeU went to her room and flipped on the light, even though the sun was still out. Then she thought better of it and turned it back off.

As she studied some math, she vaguely heard the Luo open the door, call out, "I'm home," before SeeU turned back to her studies.

When she finished, she started to head towards the kitchen to inspect the Mapo Dofu and the potatoes. Good, they were still in good shape.

She gave Mayu the rest of the spicy tofu soup and poured herself and Luo some potatoes.

She called everybody for dinner and a couple of minutes later Luo and Mayu showed up.

Mayu's eyes were blurry with sleep and Luo had bags under her eyes. Studying like this was not something singers got used to immediately.

Mayu rubbed the grit out of her eyes before taking the soup to her room. Luo pushed the potatoes around with her fork before shoving them all in her mouth and leaving.

SeeU herself didn't feel so good after seeing the rotting corpse, so she finished her meal quickly and then went to the bathroom to use the toilet and wash her face.

She glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly nine, so she washed up and dressed for bed.

The peeked into the other girls' rooms' because their lights were still on, bright and shiny.

Luo was studying hard on a science subject; occasionally looking lost as if she forgot was she was studying about. Mayu was still studying, her eyes blearing over with sleepiness.

SeeU yawned and concealed it with her hand. She climbed into bed and tried to remove her cat ear speakerphones, but they held on tight.

Sighing, SeeU laced her fingers behind her head and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about those she met today.

There was Sakai-senpai, a wily boy, Tomomi-chan, a girl with pretty hair, Reika-senpai, who loved doing other peoples' makeup (Although she hated it when they did hers), and Sayuri-chan, a girl who loved to watch anime with Tomomi on a daily basis.

There were also the host club boys, who she wasn't too fond of except Kaoru-kun.

Kaoru-kun was okay. The others she didn't know. Not even their names and she knew them only as 'The host club boys'.

Or, individually, was, 'Glasses-man, Cute Lolita-boy, Dumb Blondie, Girly Boy, Kaoru's Twin, and Not Bulky Hulk'.

SeeU felt her lids close slowly and she knew she was falling asleep and quickly at that.

Giving in to Hypnos, SeeU closed her eyes and drifted into a troubling sleep.

(**Meanwhile**)

Luo wrote down some notes from her books. She looked at her clock and realized it was already almost midnight. She crept down to the bathroom, past Mayu's room.

When Luo peeked in, she saw that Mayu had fallen asleep.

Carefully making sure not to wake up the yandere, Luo picked her up and laid her on the bed, turning the light off.

Pulling the blanket over her friend, Luo flipped the switch on the bathroom and washed her face.

Pulling the toothpaste cap off, Luo applied an even amount. She shivered when she heard the grandfather clock chime once, twice, thrice, twelve times.

She hated that she was the only one awake, because that grandfather clock really gave her the creeps. She started to brush her teeth. Up and down, up and down.

Luo brushed it for ten minutes before she stopped and remembered she had missed a concept on her homework she had finished.

Luo, disappointed in herself, dressed in her pajamas and pulled a blanket over Tian Dian before pulling out her homework again.

She quickly set the alarm clock and turned back to her homework. Fractions. Great, just what she needed.

She stared at her paper. The numbers started to fly out of the paper. The lines that separated one question from another swirled in her mind.

The longer she started, the less sense it made. But she kept on staring, when she heard a door creak silently open.

Was it Mayu? Was it SeeU? Luo had no idea. The footsteps, though, creaked from the kitchen.

Luo's mind was fuzzy and it took her a couple of seconds to process that the steps were not from Mayu or SeeU.

Then when the truth slapped Luo in the face, suddenly she was wide awake. She quickly picked up Tian Dian and woke up SeeU, whispering urgently in her ear.

SeeU, eyes wide, nodded and they quickly crept over to Mayu's room. They woke the girl up and told her to get the axe ready.

Mayu nodded sleepily and grabbed the axe.

The serial killer was here.

**DISCLAIMER~ These are not my characters! (You know, except for Tomomi, Reika, Sakai, and Sayuri)**


	5. Unnamed Chapter

**(A/N: Sorry for late update! Jr. High is harder than I thought... x.X And I had to read the Giver and I am obsessed with the RPG Elsword lately so... I know, pathetic reasons. Lazy, I guess? Oh and this chapter is unnamed cuz I can't figure out what to name it)**

Mayu stayed alert and ready for the killer. She knew the style. She had figured it all out.

No, it was not going to be his usual style. That would be too obvious. Being a serial killer herself, Mayu knew what he was going to do.

The door crashed open and Mayu, strangely, first glanced over at her friends before tossing a knife at his face.

It cut his cheek and he gripped it tightly with his hand.

"Why're you here?" Mayu asked with a violent tone to her voice. Her hands held the axe.

She brandished it in front of her and the Serial killer took a step back.

Mayu could tell he wasn't expecting her to stand up or have this tone of voice.

She laughed at his confusion and lunged.

The killer dodged just in time and plunged his knife into her arm.

Screaming with rage and pain, Mayu buried the axe in his hand.

The killer screeched and spun around before running out of the room.

Mayu heard a bump and she knew the killer was out of the house. With her axe. Cursing, Mayu ripped the knife out and ran out after him.

But then again, she had lots of other axes. But this one was incredibly unstable. Besides, her signature ribbon was tied on it.

Her identity would be discovered in seconds and she would be kicked out of the vocaloid programs… But then again, she wasn't human… She could always deactivate herself…

Oh, but she was getting ahead of herself.

Mayu ran out of the room quickly to retrieve her axe.

(Meanwhile)

Muttering slightly in her sleep, SeeU lifted her head. She was in Mayu's room, and the floor was stained bright red. Blood.

"Oh, wake up… Luo? Wake up~" SeeU groaned. She shook Luo and shook her again.

Then she glanced at the clock and paled. It was twelve in the afternoon. And it was Thursday. A school day.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LUO WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!" SeeU screamed.

"Ah! Urg! Oh my head… SeeU?" Luo murmured questioningly.

SeeU pointed at the clock and Luo gasped. "OHMIGAWD! Wait, where's Mayu?" Luo asked.

"I DON'T CARE! LETS GO TO SCHOOL!"

"Stop it, SeeU! It's too late anyway. Just let them think we cut. Where's Mayu?"

"I-I don't know. She'll be back soon, though. Let's clean this mess up… Oh no! Luo, I have a concert in an hour! Can you clean up for me? I have to go to vocal training. Thanks!"

Without waiting for an answer, SeeU ran towards her room to change and run off to catch a taxi.

Sighing, Luo prepared to clean up the blood and mess. The door opened and shut and Luo heard a voice shout loudly and merrily from the door.

"I'm back! Phew, did I run some miles! He ran all the way to the big park, which is nearly three miles away. Good thing my trainer says I'm in good shape." Mayu commented, standing by the doorway.

"Mayu! You bad girl! You didn't kill him did you?" Luo asked, exasperated.

"Of course not. I just made him wet his pants and blackmailed him…" Mayu laughed uneasily.

"Mayu, what's wrong?" Demanded Luo. She had to know what her friend had done.

"Well… I think he recognized me… As… As…"

**_Ding Dong~_**

"Who is that?" Mayu wondered aloud. Luo shrugged and then pushed the cleaning supplies in Mayu's face.  
"Clean up this blood," She ordered, running to the door.

When she opened it, the faces of the Host Club appeared.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Luo cried. The Dumb Blondie smirked.

"Oh, so you're not happy to see us, are you China?"

Luo blushed and then tried to close the door but Kyoga was holding it open.

They tromped inside and Mayu was next to Luo suddenly.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked cheerfully. The Blondie gulped and he trembled comically when he spotted the axe Mayu was holding.

"Go put that away! It's dangerous to have that lying around! And that too!" Luo pointed to another axe lodged in the door of her room, "Put your axes _away_."

"Fine, but you can't take my knife away," Mayu sang, enjoying the confused Host Club's expression.

"NOW." Luo commanded. Mayu sighed and took the knife out of the doorway before heading into her room.

Now that she was alone with the boys, Luo couldn't speak. She always had trouble speaking with humans.

Luckily, SeeU burst out of her room at the exact moment, wearing her default outfit.

"Luo I'm off to…" Her eyes opened wide when she saw the boys. "Um… How did you find out house?" She questioned quizzically.

"From someone. Where are you doing?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru nodded his head and the little one, Honey, gripped his bunny tightly.

"Uh… Um… To the pool?" SeeU muttered.

"I'm pretty sure that's not where you are going." Kyoga said, pushing his glasses up.

SeeU glared at him before stomping out, and Hikaru and Kaoru decided to follow after she disappeared.

"I don't think…" Luo tried but they were gone.

"I… Will you p-please leave? I have things to d-do." She pushed all of them out and quickly shut the door. Her heart was racing madly.

"What is wrong with me today…?" She asked herself, tired of her fear of humans.

She quickly snuck a peek outside and was relieved to find them all gone.

Then she thought about SeeU.

"I hope they don't discover her secret…" Luo murmured, her worry growing with each passing minute. Then Luo decided to check on Mayu.


	6. Her Thoughts-His Actions

**(A/N: Thank you Dawn Over a Lilly for reviewing! Yes, I did feel myself that I wasn't giving the other vocaloids much screen time, and I will most definately fix that :D. Other than that, I also did feel too many stories had Miku for the main character (She isn't even my favorite vocaloid, probably not because she's too famous (Did you understand that, cuz I didn't -w-)), and I tried to change it up a bit)**

"ARG! THOSE STINKIN LOSERS HAD TO COME HERE AND RUIN MY DAY" Mayu screeched, kicking the pillows and blankets in her room.

"Now, now, no need to be upset, Mayu…" Luo tried to calm Mayu down. It didn't work.

"ARG! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE… Calm, Mayumayu, calm." Mayu took in a huge heave of breath and then surveyed her room.

Her piano styled sheets and pillows were strung across her neon yellow room. Her desk's peonies had fallen over, there were red stains on her carpet and two black axes were lodged firmly on her wall.

"Oops." Mayu chuckled sheepishly. Luo watched as Mayu moved to tidy up her room.

Luo watched, pulling over the mahogany chair and then she sat down.

"Mayu… About what we were talking about before the boys came… What did he recognize you as?" Luo asked softly. Luo knew the answer already, but she had to make sure.

Mayu froze, her pillows clutched in each hand. Luo saw her grip tighten.

"He recognized me as Mayu, the vocaloid, the famous singer." Mayu muttered, not turning to even glance at Luo.

"…." Luo didn't say a word. They were to be found out, sooner or later. "I'm sorry, Mayu."

Then, not knowing what to say, Luo stood up and pulled Mayu up.

"Let's go out. I think our house is getting to you." Luo suggested. Mayu gave a small nod and made a gesture of dismissal to Luo before turning to her white dresser.

Luo nodded and went to her own room to change. She was still wearing her pajamas… "Oh my goodness…" Luo thought, embarrassed, "They must've… Oh my vocaloid!" She cried, falling over on Tian Dian.

The little fairy flew up in protest, and Luo gave it a small pat on the head. "Sorry." Luo quickly changed into some pants and a tank top.

Mayu appeared at Luo's doorway and the girls quickly left the house. Mayu had left with her axe shaped purse, which Luo was sure that it held her favorite axe.

As they passed by ice cream shops (Why were there so many?) and Mayu started to trot over to an old fashioned shop titled, "The Pirate's Cove".

"Wait up, Mayu!" struggling to catch up, Luo spotted the host club boys out of the corner of her eyes at a café nearby, and one of them was watching her. It was the little one with the blond hair and the bunny toy.

He looked like he was about to put his thumb in his mouth. Luo gave him a little wave and started talking to herself in Chinese.

"What should I sing for the next concert? I could sing Bad Apple in Chinese… Yes, that's a good idea… Maybe even invite the other Chinese vocaloids… Oh but they're away on the Vocaloid: China project… Oh, well."

She watched as Mayu strutted her way in and dump her axe on the counter and say something to the barista, who smirked and took the axe and went into the staffs room.

Rolling her eyes, Luo stood there, staring at Mayu inside the shop. She glanced around the ice cream shops, taking in its icy glory with a simple wave of her eyes.

Then she spotted the Host Club boys (And that one girl) standing up and walking away. Luo couldn't help noticing one of the twins was back, and he was walking slower than the others, occasionally glancing backwards.

She kept her mind off him and thought about her vocaloid friends. Then she thought about the most popular vocaloids, Luka, Miku, Rin and Len. They were so lucky that they were that popular. Luo sighed. Although she could sing in Chinese, her voicebank for Japanese wasn't created yet, and it would take _forever_ to install it in her hardwire.

Tone Rion was too energetic, as was Nekomura Iroha-san, IA was as calm as a leaf, Oliver was so cute (He didn't look his age), Yuuki-chan is cute as well, Lapis-san is really tiny, even for a fairy, and her sister Merli… Luo shuddered. Scary. Tian Dian shuffled in her bag and Luo reached in to pet her reassuringly.

Luo turned back to the Host Club. They were still there. The boy—Hikaru, was it?—was starting to walk over to her. Luo started to feel damp, and her heart thudded loudly. '_Stupid humans!' _ She thought to herself, gulping down the aching pressure on her hard heart.

Oh right, he didn't know. Nobody knew this, but the vocaloids were robots. Scary, huh? Luo thought this very thought and then laughed bitterly before she realized the boy was standing right over her.

The way he went about things, Hikaru was as scary as when someone steals Teto's bread. And Teto, breadless is scary indeed.

"Hi." He said. He looked uncomfortable.

"H-hi," Luo stammered, refusing to look him in the eyes. Instead she scoured the sky with her blue eyes, willing him to go away. When he didn't she looked over at the run-down store. Mayu was at the counter. She was done. Luo couldn't stay here, so close. To _him_.

_'Something is wrong with me,'_ she thought furiously as Mayu came out, saw Hikaru and chased him. _'I can't seem to study lately, and… And… I feel like I'm forgetting something…" _

Sighing, Luo watched Mayu chase the boys, smiling when all the rest of the Host Club tried to help Hikaru. Her smile faded as Mayu turned on the Sempai with the bunny. Luo screamed '_don't kill him!'_ In Chinese and raced after Mayu.

Inwardly, though, she sighed. As she batted Mayu away she was aware that Hikaru was watching her.

'_When will this feeling go away?_" Luo asked herself, pushing a protesting and slashing Mayu home.

"Mayu, someone will eventually report you to the police," Luo muttered, finally reaching their house. Mayu had relaxed considerably when they had lost sight of the boys and was humming 'Imagination Forest', their friend IA's song.

"Aw, calm down, will you? Those boys haven't said anything yet," Mayu drawled, unlocking the door. When she opened it, Mayu stopped moving.

Luo felt panic rising in her chest. What was it? Her heart thumped wildly in horror when she peeked past Mayu inside.

Clothes, flung across the room along with many, many broken objects were strewn across the floor.

In the middle of it, crying, was SeeU.


	7. Don't Worry

"SeeU?! What's wrong?! Answer me, woman!" Mayu cried, shaking SeeU violently. Luo just stood and stared in shock, horror and confusion. Worry racked her body from head-to-toe.

"He knows!" SeeU wailed, pushing Mayu away from her abruptly, "HE KNOWS!"

Luo felt her heart drop. "Wha-what are you talking about?" She cried, running up to their sofa and grabbing the cushion before flinging it in the air in a fit of rage.

"That… That… I am a singer!" SeeU broke down and sobbed into the couch cushion.

"I will kill him." Mayu whispered, turning to the door.

"No. Mayu, stop." Luo lost herself in Chinese, but Mayu seemed to understand and stopped.

"He doesn't know we are the Vocaloids, and he will not," Luo said smoothly. She was aware of her shaky voice, but paid it no heed. After all, SeeU was more important than her accent and voice.

Mayu stopped walking and sat down. "He only saw you taking vocal lessons, right? You can just say you have a bad voice, and you need to uh, train it. Then you have no problem, except for him thinking that you have a scratchy voice."

SeeU sniffed uncomfortably. "You think so?" She wiped her eyes and then stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." She mumbled quietly.

"Good girl," Mayu smiled. "The sun is looking particularly good, today. I feel as if today, we are going to eat some eggplants~" Mayu sang cheerfully, skipping off to her room.

"Ehehehe…" Luo chuckled sheepishly to herself. She turned to the room and picked up a couch cushion. SeeU really does mess up a room when she gets sad or angry, Luo thought to herself.

She replaced the cushions on the couch and picked up a broken vase. "A~h… That thing cost a lot, too. Oh, SeeU."

She grabbed her broom and swept many, many broken pieces of glass off the hardwood floor. She played with her broom a little, flopping it back and forth. Then she gave out a small giggle. This was fun!

She pounded the ground with the tip; she crashed into walls as a result. "Ow… I really should learn… Oh."

She stared woefully at the living room. The sight – oh did Luo want to bury herself with those corpses underneath the house.

Which reminded her, Luo really should congratulate Mayu. She hasn't killed anyone for the past three days! Which is not really a good thing, Luo thought, sighing.

How did Mayu even get into the Vocaloid Company? Oh yeah – she was literally made for it. Of course, they shouldn't have given her an axe, or a yandere programming… They really needed to fix that program. Just look where it got Mayu!

Luo realized she was rambling to herself. "Ha-ha." She mumbled sheepishly, sweeping even harder.

"Oh, I'm never going to get ANYTHING DONE! Ah, jeez, why do I suck at cleaning up?" Luo cursed in Chinese, savoring the sound of her familiar language.

She hummed 'Bad Apple' slightly to herself as she picked up the broken shards of glass. "Hmmmmm, what is this?" Luo mumbled, feeling a patch of wet on the carpet. "Funny there, it's not water… O-oil?"

Luo fumbled with her fingers and let go of the broom, not minding as it fell down with a thump.

She bent over and gave the patch a sniff. She waited as her mechanical brain whirred, trying to detect the scent. _Definitely oil_.

"H-Hey! SeeU?" Luo called for her friend while sitting up. "SeeU?"

"Yeah?" SeeU peeked out from the bathroom, looking at her with a normal expression. Robots these days, you can cry all day and come out looking fine after a couple of minutes. Not that robots actually 'cried' but you know, it's just so complicated.

"Did you happen to cut yourself while uh, throwing things around?" Luo fumbled with her words.

"No… Why?"

"Oh, no reax- no rea.. reason? Yeah, no reason." Luo chuckled sheepishly, messing up her words in her haste.

SeeU stared at her with a strange expression and then turned around to go back in the bathroom. "Oh!" SeeU popped her head back out.

"Yes?"

"Manager-san wants to see you at five tomorrow, he says it's about your Japanese Voicebank. It'd be nice if you got yours installed soon, right? So you can sing Japanese songs like the rest of us!" SeeU gave her a goofy grin before disappearing.

Luo sighed. _Like the rest of us, huh? _She thought somewhat sadly.

The door gave a brief knock as Luo turned to stare at the door, it opened and poof!

"NONONONONONONONONONONONO GET OUTTA MY JIA*!" Luo yelled, springing up and trying to push the Host Club boys away from her door.

"Jia?" The little one gave her a prompt and curious look. "We're only here to drop off some school work, Onee-chan!"

Meanwhile, Luo's brain was clicking away, trying to find the right words in Japanese. _Get out? _No… _Thanks, but please go now?_ Nah, that doesn't sound right either…

"Gah!" Luo gasped as Hikaru thrust the papers at her.

"Here you go." He mumbled. Behind him, the one Luo's brain registered as Haruhi gave him a questioning look.

"By the way, Luo, why does SeeU have vocal lessons?"

Luo froze, and she her body froze. _Oh no please not a virus now!_ Luckily her body booted right back up after a couple of seconds.

"Uh… SeeU has bad voice… So she uh, takes vocal lessons?" Luo whisper-talked, glancing around the room nervously, waiting for a crazy Mayu to pop out of the corners or something.

"She doesn't need them, though. Her voice is cute." Kaoru said, grinning widely. Obviously this was one of his other 'charming' host club ways.

Too bad robots don't fall for those kinds of things.

"Uh, thanks for the erm, handouts… So uh, do you think- ECK." Luo gasped as the Host Club brushed past her and sat themselves down on the couch.

"Wow, this place is messy! It wasn't this messy when we came here earlier today. What happened… Hey! Is this oil?" Hikaru bent down to sniff the carpet.

"Stop it, Hikaru! That's not polite." Haruhi scolded, grabbing his collar and pulling him back up with an _oomph_.

"I-I do not know if it is oil…" Luo mumbled. She turned around in a full-ninety degree spin when she heard a familiar voice clear her throat. She stared at Mayu, who was standing at the doorway to their rooms.

The room grew quiet as Mayu stared at the Host Club, and as the Host Club stared at Mayu. The only thing you could hear was the sweat running down Tamaki's face.

"Welcome to our house! Would you like something to drink?" Mayu asked cheerfully, smiling sweetly at them.

"…Eh?"

* * *

**(A/N:**

**Sorry if these guys are OOC. I haven't watched OHSHC in a while, mostly 'cuz I'm busy watching other animes.**

***Jia= I think it's Chinese for 'House', not sure though, I'm Korean, not Chinese, so if it's wrong, please let me know -_-'**

**Sorry for not updating in a while. No ideas for this at all, and this is bascially a filler chapter.. Although I admit there was some fluffy moments.. Aw heck, who am I kidding? NO FLUFF. Only fluff was Kaoru saying SeeU's voice was cute. Their relationship is so sloooow. This is supposed to be LuoXHikaru though...**

**This pairing is super random. I mean like really, I don't even... *_* **

**I think I started this story two years ago as SeeUXKaoru, because they are my favorite characters of the OHSHC/vocaloid world, and then I wanted another pairing so I just used Luo and Hikaru and it turned into this. **

**I am messed up. And what's with me and secrets? **

**:P**


End file.
